


Green And Floaty And Kind Of Upside-Down

by JaimzAG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA Secret Santa, Gen, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimzAG/pseuds/JaimzAG
Summary: After the siege of Adamant Fortress, the Iron Bull wonders if maybe this whole thing is beyond his pay grade.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi & Iron Bull, Iron Bull & Bull's Chargers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Green And Floaty And Kind Of Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdinglines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/gifts).



> My gift for HoldingLines in the Dragon EYYYYYYge server’s Secret Santa event! They asked for something concerning Bull and his Chargers so I've put together this little scene post-Here Lies the Abyss.

When the Iron Bull was reunited with the Chargers after the siege of Adamant, he approached them with arms outstretched, looking as if he was going to embrace his men, but at the last second he grabbed Krem, pulling him into a headlock. To somebody unfamiliar with the group, it might have looked angry, aggressive, but it was clear to those who knew them that the Bull was relieved to see them again more than anything.

“ _ Won’t see many demons _ , huh?” He growled, mussing his Lieutenant’s hair. “Guess who just got dragged through the shitting demon-infested Fade!”

“I guess you!” Krem cried and flailed helplessly in the qunari’s grip. “Lemme go-! Uncle!”

“But chief, don’t people go to the Fade every night - in their dreams and shit?” Another of the Chargers piped up, earning a ‘ _ Yeah! _ ’ from Krem, still trying to wiggle out of the Bull’s arms.

“No, no, not like that, that’s just in your head, I mean we were  _ there _ , it was different, it was…” the Iron Bull finally loosened his hold on Krem - who didn’t waste time slipping out of arm’s reach - as he tried to find the words, “it was  _ green _ and… floaty and… kind of upside-down. I dunno. Whatever it was, it was beyond our pay grade.”

He tried to explain what had happened on the journey back to Skyhold, eventually trotting off to grab Solas, since he seemed to know what the fuck he was actually talking about, but, really, none of the group were any the wiser for his explanations.

The first thing they all did upon returning to the inn was head straight for their beds, most of them succumbing to sleep mere moments after their heads hit their respective pillows.

Krem found the Bull downstairs not long after.

“What, you can’t sleep either?” He grunted, taking a swig from a large flagon that Krem suspected hadn’t been paid for.

“Something like that - got myself worried about you. You seemed a bit freaked out by that whole Fade thing,” Krem said, taking a seat beside the Iron Bull, waving off the flagon when it was offered.

“I  _ am _ fucking freaked out. That shit wasn’t right, Krem. It’s already weird enough that the Fade gets all up in your head when you’re trying to sleep, but being there…”

Krem knew that, even being as open as this, the Bull was putting up a tough front.

“This isn’t what we signed up for. I’m fine splitting heads on the field. Point me at a dragon, I’m good to go! And I’ll even smash up the odd demon if need be. But I’m starting to wonder if we got too deep into this, Krem.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten so chummy with the boss. I mean, I don’t mind following her; she’s good people and that woman can kick some serious ass, but…” he let out a sigh, draining the last of his drink. “Am I going soft, Krem?”

“Only ‘round the middle, chief,” Krem nudged at his arm with a smile, before getting to his feet. He was really starting to feel the fatigue now. “If she’s good enough people, I think she’ll understand if you need a break. Come  _ split heads on the field _ with us for a bit, like old times.”

“Might just do that,” he nodded, “cheers, Krem Brûlée. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah? Oh, and I think you understand that nobody needs to hear about this chat.”

Krem nodded and headed to the stairs, pointing up at the rest of the Chargers, who’d gathered around the top, peering through and over the railings to eavesdrop.

“That goes for you lot, too!”


End file.
